


all my favorite places

by chinen



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Romantic Fluff, Short Story, disgustingly in love yuesing, no one dies, self-indulgent fluff because i miss them so much, theyre happy yay, timeskip ages, yuesing, yut-lung just wants to see the sunrise :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chinen/pseuds/chinen
Summary: Wherein Lee Yut-Lung didn't know how to produce solar energy nor aid photosynthesis but Sing Soo-Ling was pretty damn sure that the sun was inferior to him.
Relationships: Lee Yut-Lung & Sing Soo-Ling, Lee Yut-Lung/Sing Soo-Ling
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	all my favorite places

**Author's Note:**

> hi i did this at 4am while breaking down bc of acads omg

"Yue," a panting Sing called for Yut Lung. He clutched both his knees, just barely reaching it though as his overly padded winter jacket made it such a chore. "Let's stop here," he requested in between breaths.

  
  


A hearty laugh came from Yut Lung. If it weren't for his face on the brink of absolute numbness or his teeth seemingly aspiring to be a high-end vibrator, that laugh from Yut Lung would've made his little heart skip a beat. Too bad that the temperature in the negatives beat him to it.

  
  


"Geezer, you get so tired easily," Yut Lung teased, standing a few good feet away from Sing with a customized flag with a cartoon version of their faces as the centerpiece in his hands. "Keep up with me so we'll meet the sunrise on the summit, hag."

  
  


A sharp gasp of horrendous, satire betrayal was heard from Sing, a snort from Yut Lung afterward. "Me?  _ Hag?" _

  
  


Yut Lung giggled as he watched the little man exude the littlest caliber of adorable anger from two meters away. "You know, Yut Lung, just in case you weren't taught the fundamentals of counting.  _ You _ are two years older, meaning you'll probably die two years earlier. See you in hel—"

  
  


In the middle of his excessively passionate and desperate attempt to reciprocate the trash-talk, Sing failed to notice Yut Lung walking behind him. Much less did he notice the pair of arms wrapping his waist and a chin resting lightly on his crown almost as if insulting his height.  _ "Hag." _

  
  


And so, the ferocious Sing Soo Ling failed to retaliate against the stature slander.

  
  


"Hey, Yue," he said after approximately three seconds of them just standing there. "Did you mean hag as ‘hug’?"

  
  


"Took you long enough to get it."

  
  


"That joke was so lame," Sing broke away from the silly back hug Yut Lung gave him. "Idiot," he said as he reached for the other's forehead to plant a soft kiss.

  
  


"Dunce."

  
  


"Halfwit."

  
  


"Nincompoop."

  
  


"Dolt."

  
  


"Ignoramus."

  
  


Sing raised both palms in a surrendering gesture. "Ignoramus sounds like a scientific name for a fish, you win, man." That was when their trivial battle of idiot synonyms halted.

  
  


"Stop shitting, let's go to the top. I don't want to miss the sunrise," Yut Lung said while pulling Sing's sleeve.

  
  


Sing grunted. Like the little, petty child he was, he muttered a long "Nooooo" in an attempt to piss Yut Lung off. "It's so cold. Why did you take me out hiking on a gloomy winter mid-morning," Sing said while adding weight on his stance to prevent Yut Lung from pulling him along with his sleeve.

  
  


He loosened his grip on Sing and sighed, a loud one, as if he had given up all his remaining hope for humanity. "Sing, it's fall. It's cold because the sun's barely up. I just want to.." Yut Lung said sternly, however, mumbled the last part inaudibly.

  
  


"You want to _ what? _ " Sing asked with a mischievous grin.

  
  


"Watch the fucking sunrise with you, fucking blockhead."

  
  


"Yue, my love, you see the sunrise every day. You sleep at 7AM," Sing retorted sarcastically. What once was a sheepish grin turned into a genuine smile because who would've thought Yut Lung actually took notes from all the East Asian rom-coms they watch together.

  
  


Yut Lung groaned exasperatedly. "That's  _ so  _ beside the point, oh my god."

  
  


"I know." Sing bit his lower lip to suppress the smile. The atmosphere turned serious and Yut Lung cursed himself in all seven languages he spoke for bringing up such a cheesy mantra. "I'd love to see the sunrise with you."

  
  


With that short of a phrase from Sing, Yut Lung's face lit up. "Really?"

  
  


"Yes," Sing replied lovingly. "Carry me there, though. Don't go waking me up at 4 AM to go up a hill for sightseeing. I love you, like unconditionally, but I'm really so sleep deprived you might see me on the next episode of Ripley's Unbelievable."

  
  


_ This motherfucker.  _ "Carry you..?"

  
  


"Carry me."

  
  


"Stop acting like a boss," Yut Lung internally asphyxiate Sing with authentic killing intent.

  
  


"I  _ am  _ the Chinese boss after all"

  
  


"You are a small beyblade reject that mutated into a human," was Yue's last attempt for a clap back.

  
  


Sing only laughed and draped his arms around Yut Lung's nape from behind, gearing up for a piggyback ride. "I am  _ so  _ offended," he said sarcastically. He hopped slightly to give Yut Lung the opening for lower body support. Though full with objections earlier, Sing was comfortably situated behind Yut Lung with their flag now in his custody.

  
  
  
  
  


"Sing?"

  
  


"Hm?"

  
  


"You absolute menace, why did you go all quiet after making me your new innovative mode of transportation. Freeloader," Yut Lung said; and even if Sing couldn't see his face, the tone was enough for him to decipher the visible exaggerated sourness even from his rear.

  
  


"Do you want me to speak? Isn't it tiring to have a conversation and carry such a valuable majestic historical artifact— _ that's me _ —at the same time?"

  
  


Sing expected a snarky comeback, a clap back full of wits that would devour a little kid's aspirations, a banter capable of a whole petty and lighthearted quarrel. Instead, he heard a little giggle. So soft that it felt like it was intended to be concealed.

  
  


"Valuable," Yut Lung muttered to no one. The air, probably, hoping for its indirect message to reach Sing.

  
  


Sing, however, a degree holder in spoiling his own romantic moments, said, "Yue, you're talking to yourself," as he rested his left cheek on the back of his ride's head.

  
  


With that, Yut Lung started guiding Sing to the ground which led the latter to confusion. "We're not yet on the summit."

  
  


"The sun," was the only thing Yut Lung replied, eyes fixated on the sunrise.

  
  


_ The sun. _

  
  


A massive ball of light with an endless flow of scalding energy that rises from the farthest of the east. The sun itself is a small fragment of the universe the has yet to be completely fathomed. A plethora of experiments, studies, trials, and researches are needed just to get a little more understanding of what systems guide the sun to its scientific value and exquisite majesty today.

  
  


To Sing, however, it's no more than a cosmic body that had risen a few seconds ago and is now painting Yut Lung's face with different hues of orange. There was no need for extensive research to understand the exquisite majesty beside him. 

  
  


Maybe Yut Lung hadn’t transcended science and technology for him to be able to provide solar energy or to aid photosynthesis. Surely, though, the sunrise they were watching paled in comparison to him.

  
  


“I love you a lot,” Sing said in lieu of the overwhelming amount of feelings words can  _ never  _ fathom.

  
  
  


Yut Lung smiled. “Yeah,” he said. “I love you a lot,” he finished, purposely omitting ‘ _ too’. _

  
  


Because Yut Lung never loved Sing because Sing loved him and vice versa. Their love didn’t feel the need to reach the other by itself but rather meet halfway along the abstract, complex path of sentiments that science refuses to intervene in.

  
  
  


“Carry me all the way down the hill, Yue. You brought this upon yourself.”

“Roll down yourself, goddamn hazard to society.”


End file.
